The described exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to an electrostatic chuck for holding a substrate and a substrate processing apparatus.
Generally, semiconductor devices are manufactured by applying a plurality of unit processes. The unit processes may include a thin film deposition process, a lithography process, and an etch process. Plasma may mainly be employed to perform the thin film process and the etch process. The plasma may treat a substrate at high temperature. An electrostatic chuck may hold the high temperature substrate by an electrostatic voltage.